


An Appointment with Despair

by qraxce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Childhood Trauma, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Psychological Trauma, Reader Is Badass, Reader has name, Slow Burn, Tags are shit, Trauma, kill me, mainly kokichi/reader, not severely slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qraxce/pseuds/qraxce
Summary: Amai Mayumi, the Ultimate Psychologist, is thrown into a cruel killing game with sixteen other Ultimates. Amai seems somewhat fazed but uninterested by the whole situation, which unfortunately gets the attention of an evil leader, keen to learn more about this supposedly unafraid girl.Amai doesn’t express any emotion at all half the time. When the Killing game was announced she didn't react at all. Looking in her eyes they look so empty almost as if her heart isn’t there contrary to the way she looks.As more deaths and motives forced on everyone and with dread increasingly taking over everyone, Amai finds herself warming up to the purple-haired gremlin and slowly letting him in on her real side, her more empathetic surface.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. An Unscrupulous Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is my first book and this is my character with a set appearance and talent, that's all! Happy reading!

...

_'Am I dead...?'_

...

_'Where am I?'_

_..._

_**'I hope so.'** _

...

Amidst your confusion, you bring a hand across a cold, metal wall. You pushed lightly making the wall click as if a lock is obstructing its will to move.

_'Seriously am I in a locker? Why can't I remember anything?'_

Frustrated, you raise your right leg and start kicking the metal door, trying to open it. With one final kick, the locker door gave in and swung open aggressively without warning making you fall harshly onto your hands and knees on the ground with a small pained groan. You squinted your eyes at the sudden light change and piddling pain; you look up at your surroundings. It takes a moment to adjust to the scenery in front of you.

Your eyes dart around the supposedly old and dusty classroom with sprouting vines grown wildly in certain corners. Your eyes land on a sci-fi looking smart board presented on a hologram. "Didn't know the afterlife was so shitty.." You muttered out loud, observing the now empty locker and the still closed one.

A string of violent rattles bounce off the walls like drums, interrupting your train of thought.

"Hmm!?" You jumped slightly at the sudden noise eyes darting and landing on the supposed cause of noise, you watched silently as a body fell out from the locker with a bang. You blankly witnessed them fall to the ground; you successfully managed not to laugh.

A short boy, a few inches shorter than you, slowly stood up. He has purple eyes and moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair, with the tips dyed a brighter purple. He's wearing a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, and two straps hanging loosely around his legs. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt and he has military badges on his right. His scarf has black and white spaces alternating exactly like a chessboard. He is also wearing two-colored black and purple slip flats,

_'Is that a straight jacket?'_

"Who are you?" You asked cautiously, although his eyes held no hostility you still tensed your body.

Without answering you, you notice his eyes locking with yours. His curious smile contorts into a slight smirk. He has a finger to his chin, lightly humming as his eyes trail your outfit.

Finally, the boy speaks again. "Your eyes are so pretty, totally, not boring!" You looked away from him in slight embarrassment before changing the subject, "What's your name?" You looked back to see his face blankly looking at you before it quickly changed to a smirk. 

"Oh yeah, my name is Kokichi Oma! Ultimate Supreme Leader~" He throws his arms behind his head and laughs mischievously. You didn't expect to meet an ultimate but you felt something was up.

You rolled your eyes mentally. _'He's probably lying but I'm not in the mood to argue.'_

"Soooo, go ahead, introduce yourself to me," He interrupts your thinking again with a big grin.

You blank at him, "My names Amai Mayumi, Ultimate Psychologist." You reply firmly, "Okay, I see. That explains..." He drones off.

"It explains those ugly nerdy glasses!" He exclaimed suddenly with a mischievous grin.

You don't decide to humour him by getting annoyed. 

"Anyways, you know here the hell are we? Pinkie?!"

You blink at him, "How do I know Twinkie?" You shot back with a huff, "Twinkie?!" He closes his fists, pouting angrily. You almost laughed at his response.

You were never really the one to get vulgar or rude unless someone is pushing your buttons.

Several voices interrupt your conversation. You watched Kokichi jump back before looking back at the five stuffed animal bears that appeared out of what seems to be nowhere. You blink while Kokichi reacts by yelling, "Whoa!" 

"Rise and Shine, Ursine!" The bears greet in unison.

"What the..?" You muttered.

"They look so cool! OMG, I want one!" Kokichi excitingly brings up his fists, his eyes dazzling with intrigue.

"Hello, students, we are known as the Monokubz," The yellow bear replies.

"Huh? Monokubs? What does that even mean?" Kokichi asked, tilting his head in confusion. He watched the bears with a curious eye. He took a daring step closer, "You must know where we are, right?"

The red bear in the center nodded, "This place is called the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles."

"Yeah, we're here on behalf of Daddy," the pink one chimes.

"Daddy..?" You questioned.

"This whole thing has just gotten interesting! Talking stuffed animals?!" You raise an eyebrow at Kokichi's statement. He's telling a lie, but for some reason. You've never met anyone with a personality like his. It piqued your interest.

"First off, we aren't robots; we are stuffed animals!" The blue one yells.

"Yous said your lines backwards," The yellow one facepalms. 

"Oh, sorry! We first off aren't animals stuffed; we robots are!"

"That's even worse," The pink one adds.

"..." The green one seems to stare vacantly at you, not speaking a word.

Kokichi leans over and whispers to you. "This isn't something you see every day."

You deadpanned at him.

"Anyways, I've never heard of a school like that before," You said, standing upright. You knew there were academies around the country for gifted teens (considering you were one of them, it was common knowledge), but the name didn't ring a bell.

"Well of course you haven't. This school was made just for the seventeen of you!" the pink bear explained, her voice light and girly.

"Ugh, we have to go over it again? How annoying!" The red bear stomps its foot.

"Shut up, Monotaro!" The pink yells at him before turning back to face you. "We were introducing ourselves! My name is Monophanie!"

"My name's Monotaro," The red one says sadly.

"I'm Monosuke," The yellow one adds, adjusting his glasses.

"What a rock-hard rager I have for doing this again! I'm Monokid!" The blue one sticks out his tongue.

"Oh, that quiet piece of green trash is Monodam, but he doesn't talk!" Monokid shouts.

Monodam still doesn't say anything. "..."

"We're the adorable cubs of our daddy, Monokuma! Who is the one behind this killing game," Monophanie sweetly announces.

"Killing game?" Both you and Kokichi ask in unison, exchanging a look of confusion.

Kokichi calmly asks, "What do you mean by killing game?"

"Oh yeah, that. Well, father organized this killing game with you guys and fifteen other Ultimate students from around the country to participate in a kill or be killed game!" Monotaro's voice sounds excited.

Of course, something like this has to happen; you're shocked you're not called the ultimate unlucky student with your life. Life just likes to fuck you in the ass. Your face morphs into a mix of sadness and pain.

Sadly, you didn't know a _certain_ someone was watching you.

"Don't worry too much, everyone needs to follow the rules in your Monopads," Monosuke comments.

"..Monopads?" You ask.

"It's the tablet we snuck into your bag and his jacket pocket, duh," Monotaro crosses his arms.

Quickly, you shove your hand in your skirt pocket. The red bear was correct. The only thing inside is a black and white tablet. You turn it on and your name pops up on the screen. "Hope you guys enjoy the fun! Father will come around later with a motive," Monotaro brightly says.

And with that, before you had the chance ask anything else, the five of them disappeared just like they had shown up. It left you in a stunned silence, your mind trying to figure out what had just happened. Before you could ponder any more however, Kokichi interrupted your thoughts, "What an exciting turn of events, huh _Pinkie_?"

You're pretty sure he's lying, not just that, he's scared, you can see in his eyes. You say nothing. And if he's faking it, why would he fake liking a killing game? 

Kokichi continues to talk to you, despite your uninterested look on your face while thinking out about the situation you're in. "Can you stop rambling on? I thought my facial expression was good enough to get you to shut up, guess I was wrong..." You mumbled the last part. "Please, I'm trying to think." You savoured his shocked face.

Until he smiled slyly leaning in to your face you locked eyes predatorily before he spoke up, "Your interesting Pinkie," He grabbed your chin softly, "That's why I, Kokichi Oma, will spare your life." He concluded proudly before letting go of your chin and striding out, not before winking at you. You breathed out gathering your thoughts, finally concluding...

**Be careful of Kokichi Oma.**


	2. Trepidation

It's been a day since you have awakened in this mess and you already feel tired.

After some exploring, you decided to go back and find your dorm.

Looking around the dorm area, you saw 17 rooms. Each had a pixelated image of us. After a while you found your room. You just entered the room and looked around. 

The room was quite big and the walls were baby pink and black. There were stuffed plush elephants here and there that were black and white.

There was a desk beside the black bed that had a bunch of writing tools on it and a key which you guessed to be the room key. One of the drawers had a bunch of lined paper.

In another draw there was your pink and black ukulele, the same ukulele from your adolescence years, you could tell by the rose pattern on it. 

_'I wonder how they knew I'm a guitarist. I’ve never told anyone about it...'_ There were also a bunch of band-aids and bandages on the shelf of the desk.

Tired of what happened all in one day, you laid on the bed after locking the door and fell asleep for the day. Deciding to write notes about this school tomorrow when you woke up. 

You were always scolded for being so negative and pessimistic but you knew someone would murder - you studied criminology for christ sake - If Monokuma pushed the right buttons someone will be murdered you were certain.

DING DING DING

You just wanted to be left alone, but now, instead, you have to dress up and interact with someone. "Whoever’s at the door is **not going to have a good time.."** You muttered to yourself, hopping off your bed and walking over to the door.

DING DING DING DING DING!

Shaking your head, you swung the door open, " **What?"** You practically snarled, you look up and see a taken aback Kaede Akamatsu and behind her a sweating Shuichi Saihara pulling his hat down over his eyes shakily.

You sighed, "Sorry..." you apologised which snapped her out of her scared trance, " N-No worries! W-we uh came to tell you we have an escape plan!" She exclaimed nervously, "What? How?" You narrowed your eyes at her, "Gonta told us he found a hole in the ground, we're going to use it to escape!" She said more confidently, "Sounds like a trap" You said flatly making her confidence falter a bit.

"You don't need to worry! Well yeah, it might be a little dangerous, but we have so many 'Ultimates' here with us. So if we all work together, we'll definitely get through this some way or another!" Kaede exclaimed. Honestly, you couldn't figure out how she always managed to be so positive.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, "I'm going to slee-" "No I'm certain it will help us and we're not leaving you here!" She cuts you off and before you know it you're dragged behind Kaede with Shuichi following next to her like a lap dog, occasionally looking back at you.

You sighed in defeat.

Kaede opened a large door to a building behind the school that you were unaware of. Instantly as Kaede lets go, you are met with fourteen, staring faces. Everyone is gathered in this strange new room, standing around what appears to be a hole in the ground.

You rubbed the temple of your forehead in irritation, you desperately wanted to go back to bed.

"Ah yes, now we are all here," Korekiyo Shinguji comments.

"Took you long enough," Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Player, chimes in, arms crossed.

"Enough guys! We can all talk after we're out of this hell hole!" Kaito intervenes, clenching his fist.

"You're right!" Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, agrees, pumping a fist. "Thank you for waiting for us while we brought Amai, now we can get started on escaping, together!"

You climb down the hole first, wanting to get this over with.

Step after step, a droplet of waterfalls from somewhere and you hear it splash onto the ground below.

_'This is definitely a trap, that annoying bear is just trying to mess with us_ _.'_ You think bitterly, everything in your life is either too good to be true or you believe the wrong people.

"Alright can we get on with this now?" You asked tiredly as everyone finally climbed down.

"Your right Amai we should _'get on'_ with it." Kokichi responds with a wink.

"Anyway guys, here's our ticket out of here! And remember not to give up, we can do this!" Kaede announces.

"Let's do this!" Shuichi adds, tilting his cap down in a determined fashion.

"We're dead..." You sigh as a few students glance concertedly at you.

And with everyone else agreeing, Kaede starts to lead the way to everyone's freedom from the killing game.

...

You were right.

This path is utterly impossible to trek down.

You were right at the back, behind Kokichi, following begrudgingly towards, in your mind, your doom. As you continue to follow the rest of the class into the pathway, you hear screams and groans of pain. "Kaede!" Shuichi yells somewhere ahead of you guys as an audible SPLASH heard in the distance. 

The pathway is dark, too dark to see any more than ten feet in front of you. There are traps laid throughout the path, and the narrowness of the pathway.

Dodging traps with ease, you thankfully didn't attract any attention to you.

"This is so stupid," You hear Maki mutter from in front of you and Kokichi.

You agreed with her.

While thinking, you bump into Kokichi's back. Little do you know, the path ahead stops and only has scattered platforms, and your stumble causes Kokichi to almost fall off the pathway; you quickly reach out and hauled him back by his checkered scarf into your arms, his face landing in your chest and arms flailed in the air.

"Neeheehe, I could get used to this," He snuggled his face deeper into your cleavage.

"Comfortable?" You asked sarcastically before helping him stand up.

Kokichi's face was slightly dazed and lightly dusted pink with a happy smile on his face.

You scrubbed your hands on your face, "Let's just keep g-"

As you turn around to continue walking, a large object is launched in your direction, both you and Kokichi fall off the path and into the darkness below. 

Your head hits against something, and your vision shuts down entirely. 


End file.
